eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Beat
is one of the protagonist from Eternal Sonata. Beat is a boy from the harbor city of Ritardondo, he looks up to his friend Allegretto like an older brother. Beat and Allegretto join Polka's journey to Forte in an attempt to lower down taxes on items. Appearance and Personality Beat is a young eight year old boy, with brown hair and hazel color eyes. He wears a yellow sailor outfit, with a gray tunic under, on his legs he wears two gray leg guards, and has yellow boots. His greatest treasure is a camera which was given to him by his father. He has a cheerful personality, and can immediately get along with almost anyone that he meets. Due to his young age, he hardly understands some of he conversations the older members have and believe that no one is entirely evil. Throughout the game he displays a complicated affection with Salsa. In the Trusty Bell manga , Beat has a brother and sister relationship with Polka. Weapon Beat uses a Hammer Gun as a weapon. He can use his hammer gun to shoot the enemy from long range distances and can use his weapon for short ranged attacks also. Beat is the only character that can take pictures of enemies in battles. History Beginning of Journey Beat is first seen in the beginning of the game when he and Allegretto are robbing bread from the local bakery in Ritardando. After Beat and Allegretto steal the bread, the go to deliver it to the orphans in the sewer. Later at night, the two talk about Polka and her illness, the decide to head out to Forte to speak with Count Waltz. The next day they set out to Forte and wind up in Agogo Village and meet March, Polka, and Frederic. After meeting the three, Polka runs away and gets attacked by a monster, Beat and the others manage to defeat it. In March's Inn the group decides to adventure to Forte with one another, since all four have a business in the city. After leaving the forest, Beat and the others find a sheep herder named, Viola being attack by monster like humanoids. After defeating the monsters, Beat and the others are educated on the affects of Mineral Powder on humans and Viola joins them on the pilgrimage to Forte. The group goes through Fort Fermata and eventually make it to Forte Castle, but when Beat and the others arrive they try to speak to Tuba, but he his knocked down to ground and the others are forced to fight them. After defeating Tuba, they are placed under arrest and placed in prison. In the Forte Dungeon they meet March's older twin Salsa and eventually manage to escape through Andantino's secret passage. Outside the passage the group meets Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves members of the resistant group Andantino. Allegretto and the others head out to the Cabasa Bridge, but they are ambushed by Tuba and are forced to fight him once again. Once defeating him, Tuba knocks down the bridge and causes the party to fall into the Fusion River. Struggling not to fall in the current, Beat and the others are eventually pulled into the rivers currant. Separation and Reunion Beat ends up with Polka, Frédéric, and Salsa after the incident at the Cabasa Bridge and are saved by Prince Crescendo and take refuge on his ship. While on the boat to Baroque, the ship is attack by pirate and Beat and the others go on their ship to stop them. After defeating the pirate's leader, they finally arrive in Baroque and stay there for a couple of days. After the party, the group is given the task to go to meet with Jazz, by Crescendo and Serenade. Beat and the others pass through many areas and eventually make it back to Agogo Forest, but they encounter Fugue once again and defeat him. After defeating Fugue, the Agogos begin to glow and reveal that Polka's strong astra causes the creation of glowing Agogos. Sometime later, Beat and Frédéric arrive at Allegretto's house and Allegretto informs the two on what happened in their absence. Allegretto and Beat decide to take Frédéric on a tour of Ritardando before Polka arrives, while out they see the church packed with people concerned that ghost are haunting the building and are ordered by the people of the city to investigate it. While inside the church Beat and the others meet March, Salsa, and Viola, Allegretto pretends to be afraid of ghost and tricks his way out of his job. Beat and the others investigate the basement of the church and defeat the monsters haunting the area. After defeating the monster, Beat and the others head back to Ritardando and spend the night in the city. 'The Final Encounter' The next day Beat and the others head to Baroque to speak with Prince Crescendo on what to do with Count Waltz. The party spends a week in Baroque waiting for the prince's decision, during which time Beat, Salsa, and Viola play cards in their room. When Jazz suggests that they explore Baroque, Beat and the others travel to Aria Temple to learn about the nature of the astras. They encounter and defeat Watlz's minion Rondo, and defeat her with Falsetto's help. When the group returns to Baroque, Polka faints in front of the gates; Beat and the others head to Agogo Forest to find the Agogo Queen Mother and ask for her help. They encounter Fugue once again in the forest, threatening the Queen Mother; the party defeats him once and for all and takes the Queen Mother to Baroque to heal Polka. But their relief is shortlived; they discover that Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade have gone to Forte to turn themselves in as prisoners, in hopes of peace between the two nations. The group heads to Mount Rock by way of the To Coda Ruins, passes through the dangerous mountain terrain and catches up with the prince and princess only to be ambushed by Count Waltz, his advisor Legato and his monstrous dragon fleet. Beat and the others are forced to battle with Count Waltz himself and manage to defeat him, but the count forces Legato to drink a mineral powder potion and transforms into a terrible monster.. Legato then tears open a hole in time and space and he and the count escape. The party has no other choice but to follow them into the Elegy of the Moon, a city of lost souls of the victims of mineral powder. At top of the Double Reed Tower of Sand, Beat and the others find Count Waltz and Legato and fight them. After defeating the two, Waltz commands Legato to destroy the world itself and Allegretto and the others are sent to rapture type of version of the Tenuto flower fields, there Beat and the others are forced to fight Frédéric, who wants his life to end once and for all. After defeating his friend, Beat and the others feel regret feeling there was no other choice. After Polka then jumps a cliff and is reborn, the world is restored and is allowed to exist as a separate dimension. When Captain Dolce & Her Pirates comes, Special Attack Light Dark Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Playable Characters